


You Got That Loving Like Your Loving Is Gold

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Celebration sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mavio being in love and horny, Shameless Smut, i don’t even know why i wrote this, reference to Fabio’s new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Maverick waved goodbye to the e-race commentator and the other winners, his virtual press conference duties fulfilled. Now he had time to let the winning feeling sink in. His phone ringed signaling a notification, he opened instagram and liked some pics and comments his fans left for him. A hand appeared on his leg as its owner sat next to him and kissed his cheek. “Here he is, the winner himself!” Fabio whispered in his ear, his hand traveling closer to where Maverick wanted it. “What the hell did you do to your hair?” Fabio snorted. “I felt like a change was needed,” he replied passing his hand through his now short hair. “I liked it, but fluffy pink hair really suited you, made you look even more like the princess you are, mi amor.” Maverick nibbled the younger’s neck, “it made me want you so much, well I always do.” Fabio rested his head on Maverick’s shoulder, his hand dangerously close to the other’s crotch and whispered, "your wish is my command." Maverick kissed Fabio hard, tugging at the younger’s shirt jacket insistently.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	You Got That Loving Like Your Loving Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this right after yesterday’s virtual gp, Maverick’s smile when Fabio showed his pink hair made my heart flutter, and so here we go again. Maverick definitely deserved a reward for his win and Fabio, being the sweet boy he is, surely helped him. 😉 Hope you’ll like it, if you find any mistake please forgive me, i appreciate your kudos and comments so much! ❤️

Maverick waved goodbye to the e-race commentator and the other winners, his virtual press conference duties fulfilled. Now he had time to let the winning feeling sink in. His phone ringed signaling a notification, he opened instagram and liked some pics and comments his fans left for him. A hand appeared on his leg as its owner sat next to him and kissed his cheek. “Here he is, the winner himself!” Fabio whispered in his ear, his hand traveling closer to where Maverick wanted it. “What the hell did you do to your hair?” Fabio snorted. “I felt like a change was needed,” he replied passing his hand through his now short hair. “I liked it, but fluffy pink hair really suited you, made you look even more like the princess you are, mi amor.” Maverick nibbled the younger’s neck, “it made me want you so much, well I always do.” Fabio rested his head on Maverick’s shoulder, his hand dangerously close to the other’s crotch and whispered, "your wish is my command." Maverick kissed Fabio hard, tugging at the younger’s shirt jacket insistently. After they separated Fabio sunk between Maverick’s legs, the sight made him moan. “Fuck Bebe, you are so damn sexy.” He said breathlessly. Their eyes met and Maverick felt himself drown in piercing brown eyes. Maverick threw his shirt on the other end of the sofa and lifted his hips trying to undress as soon as he could, his jeans were getting painfully tight, Fabio copied his actions needing to be free. When he was finally naked Fabio licked a wet stripe up the underside of Maverick’s length. “I love your cock,” the Fabio said mouthing at it, Maverick’s head thud against the wall.

Maverick swallowed hard as Fabio started licking up his length in patient, casual moves. "Fuck, yes," he lets out breathlessly, digging his fingers into Fabio’s shoulders and mouthing barely audible encouragements. Fabio rolled his tongue around the tip gently, teasing. "Oh fu..." Maverick’s words dissolved into a moan as Fabio practically shoved his dick down his throat, his hands along the inside of Maverick’s thighs. He started to rock back and forth and then lingered on the head for a while, making low, pleasurable noises as he worked his mouth down around his cock lazily. “So fucking eager are we,” Maverick panted, clutching Fabio’s hand tight as his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth digging into his lips. "So fucking good." Fabio smirked, his tongue sticky with precome and his voice steady when he teased, "everything for the golden boy.” 

Maverick put a hand on the younger’s face to pull Fabio onto him. 

Fabio freed himself of his sweatpants in an instant, before falling on Maverick’s lap.

Maverick hands splayed across Fabio’s thighs, squeezing the firm flesh before one hand sneaked around to cup his ass possessively while the other dipped between his legs toying with him. 

“Please,” Fabio begged and regretted it almost immediately when Maverick blinked up at him with a triumphant smirk. “You have no patience,” he said laughing and leaned forward to lick across the writing on Fabio’s until he felt him tremble beneath him. Maverick licked his lips, still stroking Fabio as the younger leant in, grinding on Maverick. “Let me ride you,” he whispers huskily. Maverick considered the offer for a brief moment, eyes already hazy with lust but then he shook his head and pushed Fabio onto his back instead, lays him across the plush pink cushions. “I have something much better in mind,” he grins and doesn’t waste any more time. He licked his lips at the sight of Fabio’s throbbing erection, run his hands up Fabio’s thighs until he reached the crease of his leg, fingertips ghosting across his hip bones and pushing up under his hoodie, exploring the dips and groves of his stomach. Fabio arched into the touch, a soft groan escaping him when Maverick finally took him in hand, stroking him languidly. He spread his legs in silent invitation, begging Maverick to crawl between them, to have his way with him, suddenly consumed with the need to feel Maverick as close as possible, to feel his weight press into him in all the right places.

Fabio propped himself on his elbows, just as Maverick leant down, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss that shot every single one of his nerve endings as their tongues danced and Maverick steadily worked him towards release. “I don’t want to come yet,” Fabio panted, a breathless laugh bubbling out of him when he leant to the side and pulled out a tube of lube from behind one of the sofa pillows. “I see you came prepared,” Maverick chuckled. Fabio smirked and slicked his fingers liberally. 

He pushed one of Fabio’s leg against his chest and slid a finger into him, Fabio sighed contentedly, enjoying the stretch of Maverick’s fingers inside him. He almost whined, a bit disappointed, when Maverick retreated his fingers and moved slicking himself up and spread himself out on top of Fabio. He reached between their bodies to line himself up, face buried against Fabio’s neck, tongue leaving kisses along his sensitive skin pressing deeper and deeper and deeper, a ragged breath stuttering out of the younger when Maverick finally bottomed out. Fabio pleaded helplessly and he felt so overwhelmed already, even though they were only barely moving, just rocking against each other.

He leant up to help Fabio pull off his hoodie, a low moan escaping him when the change of angle pushed Maverick even deeper into him. “Fuck,” Fabio groaned, sparks shooting up his spine as he pushed his hips out even more and then finally they were both naked and Fabio had to fight to keep his eyes open when Maverick pressed him back into the cushions and started moving in earnest. Fabio offered no resistance when Maverick pushed his arms above his head, fingers closing tight around the younger’s wrist, holding him down just enough to ground him and the tender look in Maverick’s eyes alone almost undid him. Maverick leant down to pushed their mouths together, neither of them was in any particular hurry to speed things up, content to just enjoy the moment for as long as they could hold on. Fabio barely made a sound when he came, clinging to Maverick as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, shudders wrecked his body as Maverick fucked him through his orgasm, following him over the edge only a few short moments later, a deep satisfied groan tumbled from his lips as he emptied deep inside Fabio. “I love you my winner, always.” Fabio panted out looking up adoringly while cuddling up into him. “Love you too, mi Amor,” Maverick said back, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual y’all can find me on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
